


Thank you for the ride

by vickiofasgard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, time stamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickiofasgard/pseuds/vickiofasgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has planned his future: History major, a small condo close to the university and maybe a roommate. Dean Winchester kissing him wasn't on his original plans, but what a wonderful surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: It's going to be time stamps about their relationships.  
> There's a lot of typos, grammar errors and etc because english isn't my first language, so please, don't hesitate to correct me.
> 
> If you want to talk to me, you can find me here  
> Twitter: @shercockholmies  
> E-mail: shercockboner@gmail.com

                                                                                                              **THE WONDERFUL SURPRISE**

                                               

Ok, so Cas was panicking a little bit. It was understandable, alright? He was fucking in love with his best friend's older brother. Who was way of his league and had dirty blond hair, green eyes and freckles. Oh, and _those abs_. Castiel could orgasm just by looking at Dean Winchester. That smile could get him inside everybody's pants.

Sam looked at his friend and cocked an eyebrow. "Wanna play another round of Halo? Don't worry about getting too late, Dean will get home from work at any minute and he can give you a ride" The floppy haired teen smiled at Cas, trying to figure out what had him short-circuited like that.

"Uh...yeah, alright." He pretended to check the hour and smiled at his friend. Of course he wouldn't mind Dean giving him a ride. To home. Castiel felt his cheek heating at the thought. "Weirdo" Sam said with no heat, making them both laugh.

After a couple of rounds, Dean appears through the door with a black tank top, dirty jeans, dark blue shirt with an old jacket on top and his combat boots. Cas licked his lips at the sight, his mouth suddenly dry. Dean flashed a smile at him and then looked at this brother.

"Don't need to look at me like that, Sammy" He laughed, looking at Sam's puppy eyes suddenly turning into a bitchface because of the nickname "I already know what you want. Ready to go, Cas?" Dean cocked his head towards the door, mentioning his way out. Castiel blushed and waved at Sam. "See you at school, Sam." The dark haired teen grabbed his coat and headed to the door, where Dean was. "Be right back, Sammy. Don't throw a party without me" Dean winked at his younger brother who bitchfaced him again.

"IT'S SAM, JERK!"

 

Dean looked even more beautiful inside his car. He looked comfortable and happy. Cas smiled at that.

"Thank you for taking me home, Dean" His voice was deeper with shyness.

"Awe, no problem, kiddo. You know I love driving my baby" Dean winked at the teen, giving him a small smile. Cas picked at his fingernail, the word echoing inside his head. Dean thought he was a child, even though he was only four years younger than him and Dean is 22. He wasn't a child. He was going to college in a few months. That made him frown. "Hey, what's wrong?" Dean was looking at the road. "Cas, what's wrong, buddy?" He was looking at Cas now, Dean's right hand found his knee. "You ok there?" His voice was light but worried.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" Cas tried to sound cool.

"About what?" Dean's hand still was on Cas's knee, making the younger one very aware of it.

"Uh... About college. About how I'm going to college in a few months" He managed. Dean looked at him with a funny look.

"Oh, yeah. You guys are really growing up, huh?" Dean almost sounded sad.

"Of course we are, Dean. It's the natural course of the life" Cas deadpanned, making Dean laugh. The sound warmed up Cas's heart and he smiled, fascinated with Dean's face when he's laughing.

"Oh, man, you're great. I'm gonna miss you" Cas blushed at the sincerity of Dean's voice.

"No, you won't, actually" He mumbled to himself. The car stopped, he was outside of his house and Dean was looking at him with a serious expression, his hand no more warming Cas up.

"Of course I will, Cas. What makes you think I won't?" He looked hurt.

"I.. I don't know, I didn't think you would care about me leaving" Cas's voice was small and shy.

"You're family. Sam loves you, man! I, uh, I-" Dean scratched his neck, blushing.

"Thank you for the ride, Dean" Cas forced a smile and mentioned to leave.

"Wait!" The dark haired stopped and looked at the driver, confused. "I know this is weird but I'm pretty found of you, Cas. More than I should be." He was whispering in the dark, like a secret. Cas's throat was dry.

"What do you mean?" He asked before he could stop himself. His eyes were glued on Dean's green ones. Dean licked his lips and stroked Cas's cheek. The dark haired one gasped and closed his eyes, not prepared to the touch. Dean took the cue and closed the gap, kissing the boy's lips chastely. Castiel made a greedy noise and kissed back, his hand on Dean's neck. A car honk made the boys jump and stop the kiss.

"I-" Dean tried to make an excuse but Cas kissed his cheek and opened the passenger door.

"Thank you for the ride, Dean" His tone was teasing and dubious even though his face was serious. Dean smiled dumbfounded and waved.

 

Castiel smiled all the way to his room and if he orgasmed with the thought of Dean's lips on his own at night, you really couldn't blame him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's alone time after the kiss. Porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long this fanfic will be, but probably won't be more than 30k. I'll try to keep a schedule but no promises lol  
> There's a lot of typos, grammar errors and etc because english isn't my first language, so please, don't hesitate to correct me.  
> If you want to talk to me, you can find me here  
> Twitter: @shercockholmies  
> E-mail: shercockboner@gmail.com

**THE AFTERTHOUGHTS**

                                                                                      

Cas's cheeks were in pain from all the smiling. His heart in a six quaver beats per bar symphony and his lips still numb, missing the feel of Dean's lips.

"Mmm, finally pooped the stick out of your ass, I see." Gabriel's annoying voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he just glared at his brother. Even with Gabriel strange sense of humour and jokes about ass, Castiel was in good mood so he rolled his eyes jokingly and stole a bite of the chocolate his brother was eating. "That's what I call brotherly bonding, Cassie!"

"Don't call me that, Gabriel"  He told his brother with a serious tone.

"I'm your old brother slash dad slash mom slash babysitter. I can call you poop if I want to" _More poop jokes. Original._ Cas thought.

"Oh, no. What should I call you then?" That made the older man laugh.

"That's my baby bro!"

 

 

Cas went to his room and unlocked his cellphone. There was a couple of texts from Meg and one snapchat from Sam. It was a picture of Dean blushing but glaring at the camera and flipping someone off. The caption was saying "good mood".   
He chuckled and undressed himself, putting some pijama shorts. Still affected by Dean's actions and the picture, he fell on the bed and tried to think about everything that just happened.  
  
His mind was racing, replaying the kiss over and over again. The blood was accumulating on his groin, making his body tingle. He bit his lower lip shyly and ran his hand on his chest, feeling his hard nipple under his fingers, teasing the aching bulge through the boxers and - _oH!_ \- finally getting a grip of his cock. He let his mind think of Dean's lips. So soft and plump. He thought about Dean's lips around his cock, licking the head and tasting the pre-cum. He thought about Dean's green eyes looking up at him and cocking and eyebrow. Always so cocky.  
Castiel wasn't a screamer but he couldn't stop the moaning. He was feeling that old familiar heat consuming his body.

_Dean. Dean. Dean._

"Oh, Dean..." His hand in a furious and hard pace, making the bed squeak a little. The Dean in his fantasy was whispering sweet little praises - _Good boy..._ \- while opening Cas's hole. That made the dark haired boy thrust against the tight hole that his hand were simulating and let a low moan out. He started to suck on his finger, coating it with saliva and teased his pink hole, just to feel it. A promise. The wetness made the boy think about Dean licking his hole, eating him out and - _oH my God!!_ -that was it. His body was in heavenly ecstasy for a few seconds. Thick white ropes coating his chest.   
Cas looked at his body, smeared his hand on the mess and then brought it to his lips to taste himself. He wondered if Dean would taste good and his cock gave a pitiful twitch.

  
He slowly fell asleep, dreaming about freckles and green eyes.


End file.
